


Consumed (with what's to transpire)

by retoxification



Series: Pretty Vulgar [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Making Out, Mostly Smut, Steve's a little clueless, and Billy's a little impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retoxification/pseuds/retoxification
Summary: “Kiss me,” Billy replies, voice hoarse, eyes flickering over Steve’s face before settling on his mouth.and, yeah, okay. Steve knows how to dothat.





	Consumed (with what's to transpire)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> The title is from Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon.

_“So, show me.”_

Steve’s mouth goes _dry_ and he suddenly feels shy of all things.

He’s equally annoyed and embarrassed by this. He shouldn’t feel _shy_ about sex, he _doesn’t_ get shy about sex.

He’s had enough of it and he knows what he’s doing, _thank you very much_.

So, he can’t really explain the blush on his cheeks, or the way his gaze averts, or how his tongue seems to be stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Hargrove just kinda fucks him up like that.

Okay, so _maybe_ it’s because it’s Hargrove he’s suddenly bashful. 

He knows what he _wants_ but he isn’t sure _how_ he expected this to work out.

He’s never been with a guy before, not beyond a few curious kisses when he was younger. 

He guesses that he thought, y’know, Billy would take the lead here, for at least a bit?

Like, the guy’s from California and they’re pretty _liberal_ over there, _plus_ , Hargrove just gives off that vibe.

Not like, a _gay_ vibe, but the kind that he just knows what he’s doing. 

Or, whatever.

Maybe it’s just wishful thinking, maybe he’s projecting.

Who the fuck _knows_.

Maybe, he figures, he just needs to put the ball in Hargrove’s court.

So,

“Tell me what you want,” he says, hushed, because even though he feels slightly out of his depth here, he _knows_ speaking too loud will kill whatever mood they got going  
on.

Even if Hargrove’s usually a loud motherfucker most of the time.

Now, he’s kind of _soft_ , not that Steve would ever say that shit out loud.

“Kiss me,” Billy replies, voice hoarse, eyes flickering over Steve’s face before settling on his mouth.

and, yeah, okay. Steve knows how to do _that_.

He slides his hands up from where he has them resting at Billy’s waist up the ladder of his ribs, slides one arm around his back and the other into his hair and pulls him in close.

There’s barely any space between their lips. They’re so close to touching and Steve can’t help himself from teasing Hargrove a little.

Just a little bit. Just to see how much he wants it.

The hand he has braced on Hargrove’s back slides down till he hits the curve of his ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

Hargrove must’ve not expected the touch, he startles and presses himself that much closer to Steve. Both of them gasping a little at the contact. 

He can feel _everything_ , the smooth, solid plains of his abs and pecs pressed against Steve’s, the hard line of his cock, a muscular thigh sliding between his legs.

“You waiting for something, pretty boy? Already gave you an invitation,” Hargrove mutters, so close that his lips are touching Steve’s. 

They’re not even looking each other in the eye anymore, they’re too close for that. No, Steve has his gaze cast down, taking in the way their bodies look together. Enjoying how wet and sleek Billy is, how he looks like he's glowing in the pool lights. 

He’s actively trying to burn the image into his memory. 

“Nah, just taking a moment to appreciate the view,” 

Hargrove let’s out a quiet laugh at that, slightly incredulous.

“The view?”

Steve doesn’t bother dignifying him with an answer, just a quiet _‘mhm’_. 

One beat passes, then another, and Steve uses the hand he still has tangled in Hargrove’s hair to tilt his head just _so_ and finally slots their lips together. 

It’s deceptively soft and innocent, nothing like either of them really. 

He holds the kiss for a second before pulling away, then presses in close again, grins at Hargrove’s sigh.

Hargrove sighs he’s _relieved_ and it makes Steve's poor heart thunder away in his chest.

It’s lasts like that for a total of, _maybe_ , two minutes. Sweet, innocent kisses. Their lips sliding together, no tongue yet.

It lasts for two minutes and then something just _snaps_.

He’s not sure who starts it, but they go from sweet and slow to heated and passionate and it steals the breath right out of his lungs.

Billy has him pressed against the edge of the pool and has both hands cupping Steve’s face, kissing him deeply and thoroughly, it’s _devastating_.

Steve feels his chest rattling with moans, and he’s so fucking into this. He can’t get enough of it. 

Can't get over the feeling of Billy. How it's like he's completely surrounded by him. 

Can't get enough of his body, how his hips are grinding his cock into Steve's. It feels like he's going to shake right apart from the attention. 

But he wants more, because he's greedy like that. 

He untangles his fingers from Billy’s hair and slides his hand down, thumbs over Billy’s nipple, knuckles over his abs, and eats up the moans spilling out of his mouth.

He hesitates for all of a second before circling his hand around Billy’s cock, the angle a little awkward, but he makes it works, jacks his hand a couple of times. 

Being a tease more than anything at this point. 

While he does want _more_ , he’s not really keen on getting too heated in the pool, he’s not even sure how he would clean it after. 

Like, his fucking parents swim in here.

It’s an effort, he actively has to talk himself through it, to pull away from Billy's mouth, but he manages.

His breath is still coming in a little short, but,

“You wanna… you maybe wanna take this inside?” 

Hargrove looks a little confused at that.

“Why the fuck would we wanna do that?”

and, like, that does make sense. Hargrove _does_ look pretty happy where he is. 

Steve’s not really complaining either, like, dude’s all hot and wet and _perfect_. 

But,

“Have you ever tried cleaning jizz out of a pool?”

Hargrove scrunches his nose, like,

“No?”

“Yeah, me neither, and I don’t really want to.” and he's kind of expecting a huff of annoyance in response, at the very least.

Instead, Billy just grins at him, slow and sexy and evil, and Steve’s fucked because he _knows_ he’s going to give in to the other guy.

Knows he’s going to end up dousing the pool with chemicals because he can’t think of any other way to make it clean again. 

Billy presses close, eyes closed and his mouth just _this shy_ of touching his.

“Then we won’t make a mess,” he says, and Steve can still feel that grin.

“Oh?” and what, are they not getting off? Hargrove is confusing the hell out of him because Steve isn’t really _understanding_ where he's going with this.

He’s still confused when Hargrove motions for him to sit at the ledge of the pool, legs still in the water, chilly air biting at his wet skin, he’s confused right up until Hargrove pushes his legs apart and slides between them.

The he gets it, really _gets it_ , when he feels the hot, wet heat of Hargrove’s mouth sliding over his dick.

He blushes at the choked off groan he lets out at the feeling. 

“ _Shit,_ ” he moans. He’s barely even started, but, knowing it’s Hargrove going down on him is enough to fuel his fantasies for, like, the next ten years.

It feels like his breath is rattling around in his chest, like he can’t control it anymore. Too caught up, too choked up, on the sight, on the feeling of Billy between his legs.

He’s taking his sweet time, tonguing over and under the head, slowing sliding down.

He can feel Billy’s throat working as he tries to swallow Steve down. His hand flies up and tangles in his hair, tugs a little.

He didn’t think he did it very hard but it’s enough to make Billy pull off him.

“No pulling, okay?” he’s not glaring, doesn’t even look angry, but he’s not moving, clearly waiting for Steve to respond.

and he feels shitty about it, he doesn’t usually pull hair, doesn’t know why he thought it was okay to do that to Hargrove. 

“Yeah, sorry, baby,” he blushes immediately after, can’t fucking believe he just called him _baby_.

Instead of getting laughed at, Hargrove gives him a crooked grin and goes back to swallowing him down. 

Steve thinks he finds heaven in Billy’s mouth. 

It doesn’t take him long at all before he feels himself ready to blow. Feels his balls tightening, the heat in his gut building, feels it racing down his spine.

He squeezes Billy's shoulder in warning, unable to get the words out around the constant stream of his name that's pouring out of his mouth. 

Instead of pulling off, Billy just takes him deeper. 

Catching the tell-tale motion of Billy’s left arm, knowing the guy is jerking off while he blows him, is all it takes for Steve to start coming. 

It hits him like a freight train and it feels like his whole body convulses.

He doesn’t even realize he’s being moved, being pushes back, until Hargrove’s out of the water and kneeling over him, fist flying over his cock.

Steve groans at the sight, Billy’s fucking _hot_. A fantasy come true.

He slides his palms up thick, straining thighs, he gets his hand over Billy’s, swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, and Billy comes with a shout.

He watches mesmerized as Billy comes down, completely enraptured and totally in love. Steve feels himself getting hot again at the feeling of Billy’s come painting his belly in hot, thick ropes.

Looks his fill while he has his chance. 

A whoosh of air escapes his lungs when Hargrove lets himself collapse, half on top of him, half on the ground. 

“You’re heavy, asshole,” he wheezes a little, but makes no move to shove him off.

You wouldn’t catch him dead discouraging Billy from acting like this, acting with this kind of casual affection.

Billy just sighs and pats Steve’s chest with a come-covered hand,

“You’ll live, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
